Dumbledore
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: Seis defectos que afectan profundamente a la familia Dumbledore.
1. Kendra

Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Aviso: este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la Lista del Lado Oscuro.

Defecto de esta viñeta: apatía. He elegido como definición de esta palabra la pereza porque no me salía nada mejor o fuera de esa línea pero creo que es correcto ya que la rae define la apatía como dejadez.

* * *

**"Kendra"**

La mira un momento y sonríe.

Ve en sus ojos y en su postura que tiene hambre. Siempre hace esa mueca tan graciosa cuando está hambrienta pero nunca lo dice porque sus modales están demasiado arraigados. No, ella es demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle que le traiga un plato de comida y sin embargo, también es demasiado perezosa como para prepararse algo una vez que está sentada en el sillón.

Percival vuelve a sonreír cuando el ceño de Kendra se profundiza. Ah, eso es que se ha dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando. Recompone su faz y le mira con dignidad pero una sonrisa tira de sus finos labios.

—Tengo hambre–admite por fin, suspirando.

—Lo sé, querida. Tendrás que prepararte algo porque yo ya he comido en el trabajo y estoy horriblemente cansado.

Percival espera, tratando de aguantarse la carcajada que pugna por salir.

—Bueno, entonces creo que ya comeré más tarde—decide Kendra finalmente cuando ve que su marido no va a decir nada más.

Percival sonríe con cariño cuando su mujer vuelve a la lectura de su libro. La pobre no avanza pero seguramente le da tanta pereza levantarse que no va a dejar el libro a un lado. Suspira, cansado. Esta mujer era demasiado perezosa hasta para agitar la varita.

Se levanta del sillón y camina hasta la cocina para prepararle algo. La ama pero a veces esa faceta suya consigue cansarle. Pero la molestia se va cuando Kendra le sonríe con ojos luminosos al ver el plato de comida. Nunca fue la chica más bonita que había conocido pero tenía esa manera de sonreír con la que parecía capaz de iluminar el mundo.

—¿Sabes?—comienza Kendra—también habría que limpiar un poco...

Percival ríe por el pobre intento de su mujer por convencerle. Es tan dejada para todo.

—Creo que para eso me vas a tener que ayudar.

Kendra suspira con desánimo al escucharle, consciente de que no le queda otra opción.


	2. Claus

Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Aviso: este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la Lista del Lado Oscuro.

Defecto de esta viñeta: egocentrismo.

* * *

**"Claus"**

Percival frunce el ceño.

Ama a su mujer pero odia a su familia. Merlín, su hermano Claus es increíblemente egocéntrico. No para de hablar jamás y siempre de él. Percival está cansado de escucharle hablar de la increíble parada que hizo en el último partido de quidditch que jugó. Ni que hubiese sido en el Mundial.

Claus Schinder es jugador de quidditch profesional. Sí, su profesionalidad radica en ser el peor jugador de todos los tiempos. Un guardián nefasto que seguramente ha hecho esa espectacular parada jugando con el pequeño Trevor, el sobrino de Percival, en el jardín trasero de su casa.

—Y allí estaba yo, solo contra la quaffle que venía a una velocidad increíble hacia mí. Te juro que dudé un segundo, estimado cuñado, pero me lancé a por ella como un ave a por su presa y la desvié hacia mi compañero. Increíble, el estadio casi se cae de los gritos de todas mis fans y...

Kendra, desde el sofá, le mira y le sonríe con una mezcla de compasión y alivio. Seguramente está dando gracias a Merlín por no ser ella la que tenga que soportar a Claus. Percival sabe que nunca se ha llevado demasiado bien con él. Su cuñado la adora pero ella no soporta a su hermano durante mucho tiempo.

Percival suspira, tratando de reunir la poca paciencia que le queda. Si tan sólo pudiera hacerle callar un momento...Lo que daría por un segundo de paz. Pero su cuñado no deja de hablar. Le quiere, de verdad que lo hace, pero no soporta toda esa palabrería y esos aires de grandeza. La palabra "yo" nunca abandona su boca, y sigue, y sigue.

—Por Merlín, Percival, estás increíblemente callado—exclama Claus antes de seguir hablando sobre las razones que le llevan a él a estar tan silencioso a veces.

Percival escucha la carcajada que su esposa no ha podido controlar y lucha por no hacer lo mismo. Claus sigue hablando sin haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Ah, lo que hace por la familia.


	3. Albus

Albus camina por las calles de Godric's Hollow. Se ha escapado de casa, dejando a su hermano a cargo de Ariana. Es tan cargante cuidar de ellos...Ojalá su madre siguiese viva. De esa forma, él en esos momentos estaría viajando por el mundo y no cuidando a dos críos.

Ariana no tiene la culpa de estar tan enferma. Albus se entristece tanto cuando piensa en ella...Tan joven y tan talentosa pero también tan incapaz de desarrollar su magia. Albus cree que podría haber sido tan grande como él, tan buena estudiante. Se la veía capaz de cualquier cosa desde antes de tener cinco años pero había ocurrido ese desafortunado incidente con los muggles...

Pero después está Aberforth. El loco de su hermano. Siempre tan despreocupado, tan inútil para los estudios, pendiente durante todo el año de las malditas cabras. Insensato y corto de miras. No tenía visión del mundo, de la vida a largo plazo. Albus aprieta los dientes cuando recuerda las palabras de su hermano. Dice a menudo que les desatiende a los dos, que es un egoísta.

¡Él, por Merlín!¡Él un egoísta!

No entiende a su hermano. No se da cuenta de que todo lo que hace, todas las tardes que se ausenta con su amigo Gellert son para darle un futuro mejor a toda su familia. Pero ya lo entenderá, y volverá a él pidiendo disculpas y Albus, como siempre ha sido, le redimirá sin rencores.

Egoísta...

La palabra sigue zumbando en su mente como un molesto abejorro. Punzante, dolorosa. Una parte de él se estremece ante su poder oculto. Quizá es su conciencia la que causa estragos en su sistema. Pero, ¿por qué iba a sentirse culpable? No, está haciendo lo correcto. Gellert tiene razón, sólo tiene que hablar con él y todas sus dudas se desvanecerán. Porque no son razonables y, como todo aquello que no tiene razón de ser, se sustentan por pilares de humo que se desvanecen bajo el peso de la lógica.


	4. Aberforth

Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Aviso: este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la Lista del Lado Oscuro.

Defecto de esta viñeta: gula

* * *

**"Aberforth"**

Aberforth no puede seguir y sin embargo lo hace. Su padre cocina tan bien que come y come y come, sin importar qué pase después. La pequeña Ariana a su lado parece mirarle con desaprobación a pesar de tener sólo dos añitos. Demasiado pequeña para demostrar algún tipo de emoción.

Se abre la túnica todo lo que puede. Sus padres y Albus no están en casa y le han dejado a cargo de la niña. Él, como es lógico, se ha dedicado a comer el pastel de chocolate que su madre ha preparado durante toda la mañana para su vecina, Betty Grahem. La mujer le cae muy bien a Aberforth porque le enseña todo lo que hay que saber sobre las cabras y le cuenta un montón de historias sobre ellas. Es la única que se para a hablar con él realmente.

Albus está demasiado ocupado con sus estudios y sus padres no paran de preocuparse por la más pequeña de la familia.

Aberforth, tras haber terminado con la tarta y la sopa de su padre, se decanta por unos filetes que alguno de sus progenitores habían dejado sin protección sobre la encimera. Se relame, anticipando lo buenos que deben estar, pero antes de poder echarle el guante a uno, un dolor punzante se desliza por su estómago.

Las tripas le rugen, como si le reprocharan haber comido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Aberforth no puede evitar ese disfrute de la comida, la gula con que devora cada plato. Su estómago vuelve a quejarse y Aberforth se recuesta sobre el sofá, incapaz de hacer nada más que resoplar por su poco sentido común. Lo peor de todo es que sabe que lo volverá a hacer mil veces más.

Se queda mirando el techo, esperando y temiendo el momento en el que volviera el resto de su familia a casa. De verdad que necesitaba una poción aliviadora. Lo malo es que tendría que escuchar a Kendra Dumbledore durante al menos una semana.


	5. Honoria

Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Aviso: este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la Lista del Lado Oscuro.

Defecto de esta viñeta: Vanidad

* * *

**"Honoria"**

Honoria Dumbledore se mira en el espejo con una sonrisa. Perfila con sus ojos cada línea de su hermoso rostro, preguntándose si existe alguna mujer tan hermosa como ella. No lo cree, de hecho, está segura de que no existe tal criatura.

El pelo rubio le cae en cascada y los ojos azules relucen como destellos arrancados del mar en una tarde de sol. Su piel es blanca, suave y sin imperfecciones. Los labios finos esconden dientes blancos y perfectos que sólo salen al descubierto cuando esboza una de sus brillantes sonrisas.

Su madre solía decir que había nacido de un rayo de luna pero Honoria sabe que se equivoca. No, ella es sol. Es todo luz, brillante y pura. Perfecta. Demasiado buena para pertenecer a alguien.

Los años pasan y sigue mirándose en el espejo.

Con el tiempo la sonrisa la abandona. Así como su pelo rubio se vuelve cano, sus ojos resplandecientes se nublan y su piel, una vez tersa, se arruga hasta atrapar sombras. Se hace vieja y se mira en el espejo y se ve sola. Y no es nada. Todo lo que una vez fue se va con el tiempo, se disuelve en horas, minutos y segundos. Se desvanece con las estaciones.

Un día se levanta y sus huesos se quejan. Le duele sentarse en el banquillo de terciopelo que está frente al tocador. Se odia. Se ve en el espejo y odia su reflejo. Esa no es ella, esa que le devuelve la mirada no es Honoria Dumbledore. Sólo es una vieja envidiosa de su juventud y belleza.

La anciana se difumina y de nuevo su rostro de veinteañera aparece. Suspira con alivio y el mundo a su alrededor deja de ser real. Vuelve al pasado y lo vive, y se siente hermosa y fuerte. La locura nubla sus sentidos y muere frente al espejo con una sonrisa rota y vieja.


	6. Ariana

Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

Aviso: este fic participa en los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, con la Lista del Lado Oscuro.

Defecto de esta viñeta: Desprecio

* * *

**"Ariana"**

Ariana los observa desde la ventana de su habitación. Su madre le tiene prohibido acercarse a la única ventana del sótano en el que vive pero ella no le hace caso y aprovecha cuando se va para observar el mundo al que no pertenece desde hace años.

Se estremece cuando piensa en ese día.

Y los odia y los desprecia. Odia a los muggles pero también a los magos. Les ve pululando por la calle. Magos y muggles ríen y disfrutan de su vida mientras ella ve el tiempo pasar desde su ventana prohibida. Ellos viven mientras Ariana se marchita, anhelando y temiendo el mundo. Con su odio, nace la ira y esta trae la magia. Y eso hace que les desprecie con mayor intensidad, a todos.

Chispas de electricidad bajan hasta sus dedos y ella trata de controlarlo. Lo intenta pero no puede, teme demasiado al poder que corre por sus venas. Tiene tanto miedo de fallar que no lo intenta y eso sólo la irrita.

Ariana chilla cuando la magia explota desde su cuerpo. El poder se fragmenta y se convierte en hondas que viajan por la casa. Es invisible pero también imparable. Los seres a los que desprecia no se enteran de nada. Caminan por la calle con tranquilidad, sin saber que están provocando una catástrofe.

Cae al suelo, sin fuerzas. Sus ojos se nublan pero llega a intuir una figura en el suelo. Su perfil le recuerda a alguien pero la confusión se apodera de su mente y la oscuridad se extiende como humo ante sus ojos. Se desmaya sin saber qué ha provocado esta vez, sin saber que acaba de arrebatarle la vida a una persona. Sin ser consciente de que Kendra Dumbledore muere bajo el poder abrasador de su magia.

Es cuando se entera de lo que ha hecho cuando algo cambia dentro de ella. Deja de despreciar a las personas más allá de la ventana para comenzar a odiarse a sí misma. Se ve como lo que es, malvada, peligrosa. Lo peor del mundo se esconde dentro de ella, preparándose para volver a escaparse a su control.


End file.
